O DESFIO DOS VULCÕES
by Uchiha Sayuki
Summary: BEM O QUE ACONTECE SE JUNTARMOS OS BAGUNCEIROS DE INUYASHA, SHAMAN KING, BEYBLADE, YU-GI-OH E CAVALEIROS DO ZODIACO PARA FAZER UMA CAMINHADA DA ARGENTINA AO BRASIL? ESPERO QUE A FIC ESTEJA MELHOR QUE O RESUMO...
1. 01

Ola eh umas das minhas primeiras fic estão me mandem ameaças mas sejam delicados...

Bem essa fic ( se é q eu posso chamar isso de fic...) vai reunir varios personagens de vários

ANIMÊS... espero que gostem...

O desafio dos vulcões: (não liga pro nome não tah)

Apresentadora: Olá eu sou Yumi e irei apresentar O DESAFIO DOS VULCÕES!

Platéia: Oie YUMI!

Yumi: Bem para aqueles que não sabem o desafio dos vulcões é feito assim:

1o: Separaremos os grupos.

2o: Mostrarems o local do percurso.

3o: Veremos as equipes partirem no desafio e depois acompanharemos daqui o total da caminhada.

Platéia: VAMO LOGO! VAMO LOGO!

Yumi: Bem chamaremos 5 pessoas de cada ANIMê..

Platéia: Aeeeeee!

Yumi: De Inu Yasha... o próprio INU YASHA, AGOME ( GEnTE Não sei se é AGOME OU KAGOmE me falem plis),

SANGO, MIROKU e... hÃ? A TA... IRIAMOS CHAMAR A KIKYO MAS PARA EVITARMOS BRIGA TRAZEMOS...SHIPOU.

TODOS: sHIPOU?

AGOME: ELE É UMA CRIANÇA...

YUMI: RECLAMA COM A AUTORA...

TODOS:¬¬...

YUMI: O SEGUNDO BANDO DE BANGUNÇEIROS... OS CAVALEIROS DO ZODIACO... BEM DE LA VEM... SEIYA... SHIRYU

HYOGA, IKKI E O BICHA DO SHUN...

SHUN: IKKI... ELA ME CHAMOU DE BICHA...

IKKI: A VÁ TOMA NO MEIO DO TEU RABO... OU MELHOR NO TEU CU!

SHUN: BUÁÁÁÁ, NINGUEM ME AMA...

SEIYA: NOSSA SHUN COMO VC SE TORNOU CAVALEIRO?

SHUN: BEM TODOS PENSAM QUE EU ENFREITEI TREINAMENTO ARDUO... MAS EU SÓ TIVE QUE IMITA O LATINO...

TODOS: LATINO?

SHUN: SIM AQUELE: HOJE É FESTA LÁ MEU APÊ PODE APARECE VAI ROLA BUNDALÊLÊ, HOJE É FESTA LA NO MEU APÊ

TEM BIRITA ATÉ O MANHCÊ...

INU YASHA: E AINDA FALA QUE NÃO É BICHA...

TODOS: FAZENDO SIM COMA CABEÇA..

YUMI: BEM AGORA EU VOU APRESENTAR A TURMA DO... SHAMAN KING... YOH... TAMAO... PIRIKA... O MANTA E O...

HAO... HAO?

TODOS: HAO!

HAO: SIM PORQUE?

YUMI: PENSAMOS QUE VOCE ESTIVESSE... MORTO..

HAO: MAS EU NUM MORRI.

SEIYA: ISSO AGENTE VIU NÉ O INTELIJEGUE...

HAO: INTELIJEGUR O CARALHO...

YUMI: ALÉM DE NÃO TEREM O QUE FAZER SÃO UNS BOCUDO DO CASSETA

SHIRYU: OLHA QUEM FALA..¬¬

YUMI: BEM O PRÓXIMO GRUPO... BEYBLADE: COMO NÃO É NOVIDADE: TYSON... RAY... MARIAH... HILARY... KAI..

PLATÉIA: KAAAAAAAAAAI! LINDO! GOSTOSO!

TYSON: PORQUE ELAS SÓ GRITAM COM O KAI PORRA?

HILARY: PORQUE VOCÊ NUM CALA A BOCA!

MARIAH: QUEREM CALAR A BOCA! VOCES DOIS CARALHO...

RAY: É CASSETA...

YUMI: PELA MOR DE DEUS... SE VOCES BANDO DE PIRRALHOS FOSSEM IGUAIS A ELE (APONTA PRO KAI) TODOS IRIAM

AGRADECER...

TYSON: OLHA SUA GALINHA GOSTOSA... TODOS ELES FICAVAM SE XINGANDO AGENTE TEM DIREITO...

YUMI: RECLAMA COM A AUTORA...

AUTORA: RECLAMA COM A LUCYLLA QUE DISSE PRA EU FAZER ISSO COM VOCE!

TYSON: NOSSA...

YUMI: AGORA A ULTIMA TRUMA: A TRUMA DO PATO BILL

TODOS: O Q?

YUMI: MAL... A TURMA DE YU-GI-OH: YAMI... TÉA... JOE... TRISTAN E... BAKURA...

PLATÉIA: ...

Joe: por que ninguém fala nada porra?

TYSON: YU-GI-OH SAIU DE MODA...

JOE: COMO ASSIM? BAXINHO DO CARALHO?

TYSON : EM YU-GI-OH EM PORTUGUES TEM 1 PAGINA DE FICS...

TÉA: ... NÓIS TAH MAL EM...

YUMI: AGORA QUE TODA ESSA CAMBADA DE IDIOTAS DO CARALHO TAH AQUI... VAMUS DIVIDIR AS EQUIPES...

EQUIPE JAPÃO: SANGO, SEIYA, TAMAO, RAY E JOE..

EQUIPE FRANÇA: MIROKU, SHUN, MANTA, HILARY E TRISTAN..

EQUIPE BRASIL: AGOME, HYOGA, HAO, KAI E YAMI...

EQUIPE AMERICANA: SHIPOU, SHIRYU, PIRIKA, TYSON E TÉA

EQUIPE INGLESA: INU YASHA, IKKI, YOH, MARIAH E BAKURA.

HILARY: CARALHO SE VIU O ESTADO DA MINHA EQUIPE? UM MONGE PERVERTIDO.. UM GAY.. UM ANÃO DE JARDIM... E

UM CARA QUE TEM UM TOPETE MAIOR QUE A CABEÇA...

RYU NA PLATÉIA (INVADE O PALCO...): O QUE VOCE TEM COM TER UM GRANDE TOPETE?

SEGURANÇA SAIU CORRENDO ATRÁS DELE.

YUMI: BEM CONTINUANDO... AS REGRAS SÃO AQUELES QUE TEM PODERES.. (TIROU UMA PEDRA DO BOLSO) ENCONTEM NESSA

PEDRA...

INU YASHA VIROU HUMANO... O BURACO DO VENTO DE MIROKU SAIU... SHIPOU VIROU UMA CRIANÇA... OS CAVALEIROS

PERDERAM ESSA SUPER FORÇA... OS SHAMANS NÃO CONSEGUIAM VER OS ESPIRITOS... O BAKURA TEVE O CABELO ABAIXADO..

E OS LUTADORES DE BEYBLADE PERDERAM AS BEYBLADES...

KAI: PORQUE... O DE CABELO ESPETADO.. (APONTANDO PRO YAMI) TA NESSE ESTADO..

YUMI: SAVE O BAKURA É MEIO PERIGOSO ESSE NÃO FICA DOIDO QUE NEM ELE...

TODOS:¬¬'

YUMI: AGORA O PERCURSO... VOCES TERÃO DE PASSAR DA ARGENTINA... PRO BRASIL...

TODOS: O QUE?

YUMI: ISSO PODE DEMORAR NO MAXIMO 6 MESES... E QUEM CHEGAR PRIMEIRO GANHA 5 MILHÕES DE REAIS... 1MILHÃO PRA CADA MEMBRO DA

EQUIPE...

TODOS: TAH BOM...

YUMI: BEM VOCÊS PARTIRÃO PRA ARGENTINA DEPOIS DE AMANHÃ ONDE EU E O PESSOAL ESPERAREMOS...

TODOS: E...

YUMI: BEM AGORA TCHAU I...

TODOS: XAU...

YUMI: LOGO NOS VEREMOS... BJAO...

CONTINUA

OI PESSOAL... GOSTARAM? ODIÁRAM? ME MANDEM ELOGIOS IDÉIAS...OU QUALQUER OUTRA COISA...

A É DESULPA OS ANIMES... MINHAS AMIGAS ESCOLHERAM... 1 CADA UM...

BJUSS...

SOPHIE 


	2. 02

OIE... DESCULPA A DEMORA... MAS EU VOU COLOCAR LOGO ESSE CAPITULO.. AÉ.. EU COLOQUEI A TAMAO PQ A SARAH QUE

ESCOLHEU O ANIMÊ...AI ELA QUIS A TAMAO... BEM VAMO COMEÇA:

cAPITULO 2: A ENTRVISTA...

1 DIA DEPOIS DA APRESENTAÇÃO, YUMI PRA NUM SE DESPEDIDA FOI FAZER UMA ENTREVISTA COM OS PERSONAGENS..

(CASA DA AGOME)

YUMI: OIE AGOME...

AGOME: A É VC? OI NÉ FAZÊ O Q?

YUMI: BEM TODOS OS SEUS AMIGOS DO GRUPO ESTÃO NA SUA CASA..

AGOME: CLARO... A CASA DELES TAVA MUITO BAGUNÇADA...

YUMI: PODEMOS ENTRAR?

AGOME: CLARO...

(DENTRO DA CASA)

YUMI: BEM PESSOAL ME DIGAM PQ VCS VÃO PARTICIPAR?

AGOME: BEM VOU FALAR O QUE ACONTECEU..

FLASHBACK

AGOME ESTA NA SUA CASA DESCANSANDO QUANDO OUVE SEU IRMÃO GRITANDO:

SOTA: MÃNA... PQ EU TENHO NOME DE SOPA ENLATADA?

AGOME: PERGUNTA PRA MAMÃE...

SOTA: ELA DISSE PRA EU PERGUNTA PRA VC...

AGOME: AI MULEKE SAI DAQUI AGORA...

SOTA: EU VO FALA UMA COISA QUE VC NÃO VAI GOSTA..

AGOME: O QUE SERIA?

SOTA: ANTES DEXO PERGUNTA UMA COISA...

AGOME: VC VAI ME DEIXAR EM PAZ?

SOTA: CLARO...

AGOME: PERGUNTA..¬¬

SOTA: A KIKIYO QUE VC FALO.. ELA TEM CABELO COMPRIDO..PELE BRANQUINHA...E É MAIS BONITA QUE VC?

AGOME: AS DUAS PRIMEIRAS TA CERTO... MAS ELA NUM É MAIS BONITA QUE EU...

SOTA: VC GOSTA DO INU YASHA?

AGOME: GOSTO PQ.?

SOTA: A BEM ENTÃO É Q A KIKIYO E O INU YASHA FICAM SE AMASSANDO NO QUINTAL...

AGOME: O Q?

fIM DO FLASHBACK

AGOME: E AI EU FIQUEI MAGOADA E VI QUE EU PODIA GANHAR DINHEIRO... E AI FIKEI FEIS DA VIDA...

TODOS GOTA..

YUMI: CLARO E QUEM É O PRÓXIMO?

YAMI: EU POSSO?

YUMI: CLARO..

YAMI: BEM EU ESTAVA SENTADO COMENDO BATATINHAS E AÍ PASSO UM COMERCIAL DO PROGRAMA EU CONVIDEI A TURMA E

O RESTO VC SABE...HÃ?

TODOS ESTAVAM DORMINDO..

YUMI: HÃ? A ÓTIMA HISTÓRIA...

TODOS: HÃ? CLARO, CLARO..

YAMI: ¬¬'

YUMI: O PRÓXIMO É VC... HYOGA..

HYOGA: EU FIZ ISSO PORQUE A SAORI ESTAVA FAZENDU AGENTE TRABALHA 23:00 HORAS POR DIA NA MANSÃO..

YUMI: MAS PORQUE?

HYOGA: SEI LÁ...

AGOME (LÁGRIMAS NOS OLHOS): Ó TADINHO...(ABRAÇOU HYOGA) AQUELA BRUXA SE FINGINDO DE DEUSA...

HYOGA COM UM SORRISO DA COLGATE

TODOS: ¬¬'

YUMI: VAMO LOGO..

KAI: EU VI O COMERCIAL E O TYSON ME OBRIGOU A PARTICIPAR...

YUMI: TÃO RÁPIDO...

TODOS: É..

YUMI: HAO SÓ FALTA VC...

HAO: CLARO... BEM...

-----------------------FLASHBACK------------------

ERA UM DIA CALMO E TRAQUILO...

HAO DORMINDO

OPATHO OLHANDO O CÉU E BRINCANDO NA AREIA

A NAMORADA DE HAO ASSISTINDOA TV...

-------------------INTERROMPIMENTO--------------

AGOME: DESDE QUANDO O HAO TEM NAMORADA?

AUTORA: DESDE QUE EU QUIS AGORA... CONTINUANDO

-------------------cONTINUANDO-----------------------

O NOME DELA É CATARINE

ATÉ QUE

HAO ACORDANDO E VENDO DOIS OLHOS AZUIS BEM GRANDES

HAO: CATARINE... O QUE FOI? HUUM?

CATARINE: HAO... EU QUERO TE FALR UMA COISA...

HAO SE LEVANTANDO E COLOCANDO O SAPATO: FALA CORAÇAO (N/A: EU SONHO COM ESSE DIA CARA)

CATARINE: SEU IRMÃO YOH LIGOU...

HAO: E O QUE ELE DISSE?

CATARINE: QUE ELE VAI PARTICIPAR DO DESAFIO DOS VULCÕES E ELE QUER QUE VC PARTICIPE...

HAO: EU PQ EU?

CATARINE: ANNA DISSE QUE SE VC NÃ PARTICIPAR ELA VAI TE DA UMA LIÇÃO..

HAO SAIU CORRENDO PRA LIGAR PRO IRMÃO DIZENDO QUE IA PARTICIPAR..

----------FIM DO FLASHBACK----------------

HAO: E FOI ISSO QUE ACONTECEU..

TODOS: AH..

YUMI: BEM AGORA QUEM SERÁ O LÍDER DO GRUPO?

TODOS: O... KAI

YUMI: FOI RÁPIDO... E OS OUTROS?

KAI: A AGOME VAI FICAR COM O MAPA.. O HAO VAI AJUDÁ-LA... O YAMI E HYOGA VÃO CARREGAR OS MATERIAIS..

YUMI: BEM XAU PESSOAL...

TODOS: XAU...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OI PESSOAL...

ESSE CAPÍTULO NÃO TEVE TANTA GRAÇA MAIS O PRÓXIMO VAI TER...

UM BJAO

BJUS (JAH FALEI ISSO MAIS...)

SOPHIE 


End file.
